


They Don't Know

by EagleOwl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson has trouble giving his morning brief, without his team</p><p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know

They don’t know

Pairing; Skimmons

Disclaimer; Not mine!

 

Coulson had called an early briefing, as per Ward and May were waiting for him in the briefing room. He placed a file marked Level 8, on the table. “Where is everyone else?” he asked. He had sent a memo round, yesterday about the early briefing.

“No idea sir” Ward replied just as Fitz entered the room. “Have you seen Simmons or Skye?” Coulson asked. Fitz shook his head, “I’ve just come from the lab, and they weren’t in there”

“I’ll go check their quarters” May offered, Coulson nodded.

May checked Skye’s room first, she knocked but when there was no response. She slid the door open. No sign, she did notice the bed had not been slept in. She headed across the hall, towards Simmons room.

She knocked, after a minute or so the door slid open. “Agent May?” Simmons looked flustered. “We are just starting the briefing, we need you there” May explained.

“Right of course, time sort of got away from me this morning.” May cast a glance over Simmons’s shoulder. She could hear the shower running. Simmons was still muttering about being late. 

“Are you having a shower, before you join us?” May asked. Simmons stopped muttering. “No I was” she stopped when she saw May’s face. “I mean yes, I was just about to. When you knocked on the door.”

May didn’t look very convinced, “I better get back, I’m sure Fitz will catch you up.” She turned and left. Simmons’s shut the door, leaning her forehead against the cool metal.

“She knew” Laughter sounded from behind her. Skye walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. “She didn’t” she replied kissing Simmons’s cheek as she padded past her.

“The way she looked at me. She knew” Simmons replied, sitting down on her bed. Skye smiled again. “Stop worrying, if she knew she would have said” Simmons nodded, Skye sat next to her on the bed.

Skye put her arm round Simmons, “Relax, there are much better things to be thinking about” Skye said softly into Simmons’s ear. Kissing it softly, “Hmmm” 

The door slid open again, May was smiling one of here rare smiles. “Forgot to say, Skye your needed at the briefing to” She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Simmons flopped back on the bed. 

“Told you she knew”

Fin


End file.
